Après le mariage: SherlockJanine
by lilizebre
Summary: Immersion dans les pensées de Sherlock, et conversation avec Janine après être sorti de la salle des fêtes dans laquelle tout le monde danse.


Après le mariage : Sherlock/Janine

Sherlock regarda John et Mary s'éloigner pour danser dans la salle des fêtes tandis que son meilleur ami racontait à sa femme l'anecdote sur les cours de valse. « Et madame Hudson est entrée et... c'est là que les ennuis ont commencé ». Il contint à grand peine son rire. Il se sentit soudain quelque peu désemparé. Il était le seul à ne pas danser... le seul ? Non, il y avait Janine bien sûr, bien que ses compétences soient épouvantables. Il balaya la foule du regard et la vit. Il sourit et fit un pas en avant, mais l'air qu'arborait la jeune femme l'arrêta. Alors il comprit. Elle était déjà en train de danser avec un homme portant des lunettes. Quel était son nom déjà ? Il les avait tous rencontrés à Baker Street, mais il ne se souvenait que du prénom de l'enfant, Archie, qu'il avait apprécié tout de suite pour son intelligence. Il était vif, et comme lui, ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'un mariage, ni la signification de ses coutumes. A vrai dire, il lui ressemblait un peu... D'autant plus qu'il avait réussi à résoudre les deux enquêtes sur lesquelles même lui, le grand Sherlock Holmes, n'avait réussi à apporter de lumière. Etait-ce la perspective du départ de John qui avait été la cause de ces deux échecs ? Car John avait beau lui avoir répété que rien ne changerait, lui était intimement convaincu que son meilleur ami avait dit cela pour le rassurer. Oui. Son meilleur ami. Et dire que quatre ans auparavant, il avait jugé dans le restaurant de Northumberland Street qu'en avoir un était ennuyeux... S'il avait su ! Soudain, il se sentait seul à nouveau. Il ressentait un manque. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas dénué de sentiments, il l'avait prouvé lors de son discours, car même si Lestrade l'avait aidé, il n'avait rien écrit sur un papier de ce qui avait tant ému son auditoire. Il l'avait improvisé. Et il avait fait semblant d'être étonné en voyant tous ces gens pleurer. Mais il avait su l'effet que cela produirait, et s'était efforcé de retenir ses larmes, avec grande difficulté quand John l'avait étreint. Il avait finalement dit qu'il n'avait pas fini son discours pour se donner une contenance, car son amour-propre lui interdisait de laisser libre cours à ses émotions. Il avait pu les expérimenter, et il estimait que cela le rendait plus humain, mais les considérait toujours comme une faiblesse. Et il ne souhaitait en aucun cas les dévoiler de peur qu'on ne les utilise contre lui. Il savait que même si Moriarty était mort, il ne manquerait jamais d'ennemis, voulant le faire ployer, le mettre à genoux. Mais John allait partir, il le savait, et il le verrait beaucoup moins qu'avant. Madame Hudson n'avait rien arrangé, et avait, le matin même, allègrement remué le couteau dans la plaie en racontant comment elle et sa meilleure amie s'étaient perdues de vue après son mariage, bien qu'elles se fussent promis de rester en bons termes et de se voir aussi souvent que possible. Il voulait ne pas y songer, ne pas y croire, car il voyait le parallèle avec la relation d'amitié qui l'unissait à John. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Sherlock sentait à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'était pas question qu'il craque devant tout le monde ! Il n'avait mis que dix secondes pour songer à tout cela, sautant d'une pensée à l'autre de manière incontrôlable. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle des fêtes, se frayant un chemin dans la foule. Janine le vit et son sourire s'effaça. Sherlock attrapa son manteau accroché à la rampe de l'escalier (faute de place sur le porte-manteaux), et sortit dans la nuit noire. Il remonta son col, mais cette fois parce qu'il faisait froid. Il n'avait aucune envie de frimer. Surtout, il se devait de cacher les larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir, et qui coulaient lentement sur ses joues. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Janine, inquiète, était elle aussi sortie, et cherchait la silhouette du détective, qu'elle avait vu quitter la fête, le visage toujours impassible. Mais elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle vit alors Sherlock, revêtu de son grand manteau noir, adossé à un arbre. Il n'y avait pas de lune cette nuit là, et elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Elle s'approcha sans bruit. Cependant, Sherlock l'avait entendue. Il se retourna.

-Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il plutôt abruptement.

-Je voulais simplement savoir si vous alliez bien... dit-elle avant de suspendre sa phrase. Elle avait vu quelque chose briller sur les joues du détective. Etait-il en train de pleurer ?

-Apparemment pas, reprit-elle, que se passe-t-il ?

Le fait que Sherlock Holmes pleure la surprenait. Après tout, elle le connaissait à peine, et ne le croyait pas dénué de sentiments après le discours qu'il avait tenu et la confidence qu'il lui avait faite sur son goût pour la danse. De plus, il ne s'était jamais montré froid, juste un peu distant par rapport aux gens, et très intelligent. Mais John, s'il l'avait vu, aurait jugé cela improbable, impossible.

-Vous m'avez dit que vous saviez garder un secret. Ne serait-ce pas trop vous demander d'en garder un deuxième en une soirée ?

Elle sourit.

-Absolument pas. C'est à propos de John et Mary n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock la regarda. Elle avait compris. Il n'était peut-être pas le seul à lire au travers des gens. Mais il s'agissait des _sentiments_. Le mot lui-même lui inspirait toujours autant de dégoût, et il était incapable de le faire. Lui lisait les preuves concrètes, basées sur de petits détails. Pas la physionomie des gens. Ou bien si, il savait le faire, mais refusait de l'admettre, et de le faire pour éviter d'éprouver de l'empathie. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main rapide et répondit :

-Oui. J'ai du mal à accepter l'idée que John s'en aille. Il m'a juré que rien ne changerait, mais je n'y crois pas. C'est techniquement impossible. Il ne pourra pas venir à Baker Street tous les jours, j'en ai bien conscience. Il est mon meilleur ami.

-Je comprends Sherlock, mais vous savez, ne pas le voir tous les jours ne signifie pas que vous ne le verrez pas fréquemment. Qui vous empêche d'aller leur rendre visite, à Mary et à lui ?

Elle avait raison, mais il ressentait déjà un vide. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le supporter, il ne pourrait pas faire cela seul. Et l'idée se formait peu à peu dans son esprit. Janine. Il l'avait tout de suite appréciée. Il avait cherché à l'impressionner avec ses déductions, et lui avait même fait une confidence, car il avait su immédiatement qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, bien qu'il n'eût pas su pourquoi. Il ne savait pas s'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle. Il l'appréciait, comme il s'en était déjà fait la réflexion. Et peut-être pourrait-elle combler ce vide. De son côté, Janine trouvait le détective séduisant, avec son côté froid, mystérieux, son intelligence. Mais le voir pleurer l'avait rendu encore plus attachant. Sherlock regarda Janine, Janine regarda Sherlock. Et comme d'un commun accord, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent, les ténèbres de la nuit les enveloppant.


End file.
